Teyla's Dance
by Donna Lynn
Summary: The team heads offworld into a celebration and Teyla gains more than she expected the trip would give.


**Teyla's Dance**  
Author: Donna Lynn  
E-mail:   
Status: Complete  
Word Count: 1,257  
Category: Angst  
Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to "Conversion"  
Season: 2  
Rating: NC-17  
Content Warning: Language and sexual content  
Summary: The team heads offworld into a celebration and Teyla gains more than she expected the trip would give.  
Author's Note: I'm in rare form lately. It's not often I post so many stories at once so…enjoy while it lasts! This story pretty much wrote itself and I didn't really change all that much when I was done so let me know what you think, honestly as always. Thanks and enjoy!  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Disclaimer: The characters of **"Stargate: Atlantis"** do not belong to me. So **DO NOT** sue me!

* * *

Teyla moved her body to the slow, deep, sensual music. The vibration of the beat caressed her down to her very core. Her body hummed as she moved her hips from side to side alluring the audience around her. She felt buzzed maybe even high like if she stopped moving she would explode. It was a full moon out and the phases of the moon always affected her, but never to this degree. She and the team were on a neighboring planet during a celebration and she could never pass down a celebration. The native women were kind enough to teach her their way of dancing and here she was…hypnotizing.

She felt two pair of hands rest on her waist from behind and smiled knowing whom it was. She leaned until her back was flush against his chest and rested her hands on top of his. She could feel his erection through both their clothes and lightly moaned as an image of them making love came to her. She was a virgin and had never felt the touch of a man in that manner but she had been told many stories from female family members. The way a strong independent woman would submit to a strong dominant man in the bed. Teyla always pictured herself as a strong independent woman and she often feared the day a man would tame her. Make her loose the flame that kept her going from each day to the next.

"Teyla…"

She smiled proudly at the need in his voice. He was practically humping her right in front of everybody. He could come in his pants in front of everyone she wouldn't care. To feel him, to hear him at such heights would make her happy.

"…let's go somewhere a little more private," he took her hand and led her off to one of their tents they were offered to stay in for the night. Soon she figured out it was hers he decided to go to. _No one will just walk into my tent_ she realized. No one would find them so it was safe to do what they wanted. He ushered her inside and closed the flap and tied the not then faced her. He grasped her face between his hands and kissed her heatedly. "Do you have any idea what you were doing?" he breathed against her assaulting her with nips and licks. He backed her into a post and continued his attention to her neck.

"I was dancing," she moaned as he sucked and nipped her most sensitive place.

He ground his erection against her with a groan. "Every man in the village wanted you," he started a rhythmic push against her thigh and grasped the back of her thighs to give him better leverage. "They all wanted to fuck you…" There was nothing more he wanted to do than to make love to her right then and there. But they'd never been that far together. He knew Teyla was a virgin and he wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do. He was thankful for what he had.

"John…" she breathed. "…please…" she reached between their bodies and fondled his erection then made for his belt buckle. She wanted him, badly. She wanted to feel him between her hands, inside her mouth and the craving to have him between her legs was growing stronger and stronger. He pulled away from her letting her feet touch the floor. She went strait for his pants. The buckle, button and zipper was off and down within seconds. "Take these off," she tugged at his pants as he started to unlace her shirt.

Soon they were both unclothed. John remembered the first time they did anything together. They were on a mission and they had to share a tent together and Teyla was injured. Not severely though, her pride was hurt more than anything. She'd tripped into a briar patch and got tangled causing her legs to be cut all over with tiny wounds. The only way they could keep her from getting even more injured was to remove her shoes and pants. That night Teyla was trying to disinfect her wounds and seeing how much trouble she was having John decided to help. There was a cut very close to her bikini area and he had to push the fabric of her panties away a little to get to it. He risked a glance to her face and saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallower. He tried to ignore it and stick to the task at hand but as he started to pull away he brushed against her panties and felt how wet they were. Even now he wasn't sure what the hell possessed him but he brushed his fingers over her and when she moaned arching against his hand he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. That was all that happened during their first sexual encounter.

Now, they were more comfortable with each other but they still hadn't taken that final plunge.

Teyla kneeled before him and took him in her hand. He always watched her, loved to watch her when she did this. She stroked him a few times then licked the underside of his penis. She never took her eyes from his as she as she took him into her mouth. Over and over she would take him bringing him closer and closer to his climax. Only the sounds of his moans and her sucking could be heard in the small tent. The celebration was still going full blast outside and no one paid any attention. He balled his fists at his sides to keep from grabbing her head and shoving himself down her throat. She hated that like most women, hell he couldn't blame her. If you thought about it from a woman's perspective it didn't seem pleasant.

He could feel it coming. That tingly sensation and the tightening of lower back muscles. "Teyla…" he moaned. She quickly released him and stood grasping his face between her hands. "Teyla what are you…" he was so close what the hell was she doing? She leaned up and kissed him passionately then gave him a gentle nudge towards the sleeping pad.

She settled on his lap as he sat down and rubbed their lower bodies together. She wanted too…she wanted to be with this man in all ways. She took his face between her hands and looked into his eyes and slowly lowered herself on him. It was the strangest sensation she'd ever felt, uncomfortable yet pleasurable at the same time. As he hit the hilt she whimpered and closed her eyes resting her forehead against his. Then she slowly started to rock her hips. She closed her eyes unable to process the new feeling then opened them to meet his predatory gaze.

There it was…the moment he owned her in bed. She understood now what her relatives meant. A man was the leader in bed as long as the woman was happy.

"You okay?" he asked breathing heavily.

She nodded, "Yes…do with me what you will." Before she knew it she was on her back feeling even more incredible sensations. Again John Sheppard introduced her into a world she never imagined. The day she laid eyes on John Sheppard she knew her life would never be the same. There would be down times and there would be good times but all in all…it was time spent together and those close to them.

The End


End file.
